CREATE A CAT
by Kr33cher
Summary: I am asking people to create a cat so I can fill up all the positions that a clan needs. Once that is fulfilled, I will create a story with those characters. There is a very short prologue with an idea I have come up with for this fanfic. Please join soon so I can get started! Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to attempt a Create a Cat again. This time I'll use the original clans instead of made up ones.

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Rank:**

**Appearance:**

**Clan:**

Please do not add any additional information or have your cat not be realistic. It is overwhelming for me. Thanks.

**NOTE:** I'm sorry if this gets deleted. Last time it did so it became a fanfic soon than I anticipated. I just want everyone to know that this is not going to be some stupid list where you join and I don't do anything with it. This will become a story and I will try my hardest to make it happen.

_Prologue:_

_Fog surrounded the camps of all four clans. All of them had witnessed something truly horrifying. One queen from each clan had been savagely murdered and dragged back to camp for everyone to see... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Clans**

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader- **Oakstar- brown tabby tom with darker paws

**Deputy- **Sageflower- A slender black and white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye, and long fluffy tail

**Medicine Cat- **Lionfur- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Med Apprentice- **Brightpaw- brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest and muzzle with the right ear black

**Warriors**

Featherpelt- fluffy gray tom with yellow eyes

Jayflight- cream and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Riversky- silver with bright, almost neon, green eyes

Fawnfur- light brown and cream she-cat with amber eyes

Stormfire- grey tabby tom with bright orange eyes

**Queens**

Cherrycloud- cream tabby with white ears and tail **Kits: **Palekit- pale brown tom with amber eyes Kinkkit- black tom with curled fur and amber eyes

**Elders**

Greenfeather- black and white she-cat with green eyes

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader-**

**Deputy- **Darkfrost- handsome icy white tom with a grey tail and black eyes

**Medicine Cat-**

**Med Apprentice-**

**Warriors**

Blackfang- black tom with faint tabby markings and amber eyes **AP: **Pouncepaw- dark gray, blotched tabby tom with hazel eyes

Sootface- splotchy, light gray tom with dark gray points and blue eyes **AP: **Ravenpaw- Small black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Pinescar- dark brown tom with blue eyes **AP: **Rowanpaw- tortiseshell she-cat with a ginger paw

Strikeclaw- big dark ginger tom with dark yellow eyes and long claws

Birchfang- Brown tom with white spots around his eyes

Petalfall- a solid sandy she-cat

Nightshade- Black she-cat with long puffy tail and green and amber eyes mixed with gold

**Queens**

Whiteflower- white she-cat with grey eyes (mate is Pinescar) **Kits: **Falconkit- dark brown tabby with blue eyes

**Elders**

Newtclaw- speckled gray she-cat with dark golden eyes

**WindClan:**

**Leader- **Rainstar- pale gray tom with darker splashes on his pelt, has amber eyes

**Deputy-**

**Medicine Cat- **Swiftcloud- pale brown tabby she-cat

**Med Apprentice- **Wrensong- light, reddish-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Warriors**

Bounceblossom- tiny tortoiseshell with a short tail **AP: **Palepaw- pale ginger with pale grey stripes, a white under belly and pale blue eye

Runningclaw- brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Shinepelt- orange tabby tom

Scartalon (formerly Brambletalon)- Brown tom with lighter chest and front paws with yellow-green eyes

Nettlesplash- wheat colored tom with blue eyes

**Queens**

Flightfeather- light gray she-cat with light blue eyes

**Elders**

Sagetail- light gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**RiverClan:**

**Leader-**Hawkstar- dark brown she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy- **Applefire- red brown tabby green and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat- **Jaybird- gray tabby with dull green eyes

**Med Apprentice-**

**Warriors**

Mistleaf- beautiful light silver she-cat with jade green eyes **AP: **Sunpaw- bright ginger she-cat with white legs and blue eyes

Nutshade- longfurred brown she-cat with a black tail

Pinefur- black tom with clear green eyes

Sparrowfoot- dark brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

Frostwing- pure white with a green eye and a dull sky-blue eye

Eaglebreeze- brown tom with dash of white on chest

**Queens**

Streamlight- Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes **Kits: **Adderkit- black tom Quietkit- grey tom

**Elders**Sorrelfeather- ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

**Loners/ Kittypets**

Twilight- black she-cat with dark brown stripes and dark yellow eyes (loner)

Maria- a silky white persian with beautiful, rounded eyes which one is copper and the other is blue (kittypet)

Berny- gray tabby tom striped with black, has amber eyes (kittypet)

Almond- Light brown tabby tom, missing part of his tail, has dark green eyes (rouge)

Mei-Mei- hazel tabby with white legs, underbelly, chest, muzzle, and tail with ice-blue eyes


End file.
